Themes
Themes are a special aspect of MovieStarPlanet. Every Thursday (with rare exceptions), there is a new theme. Along with each new theme normally comes new clothes, items, animations, backgrounds, a new site background, and a competition based on it. As of June 2015, there is also a theme chat room which changes to match each new theme. Themes are often random; however, they are sometimes based (or partially based) on the time of year, and/or events going on at the time. Theme Concept Themes are created not only to keep the game fun, up-to-date, and interesting, but also to showcase and allow players to explore different cultures and subcultures around the world or within society. The goal of this is to teach players that they don't have to restrict themselves to any particular style and should express themselves by being whoever they want to be. Theme History Below is a slideshow of themes starting from the week of January 5th, 2017. See all themes from 2011-2016, and some themes from 2010 and 2009 here. EMyEJzTXsAEYg O.jpg|Frosty Celebration EMKFTczX0AE9U2 .jpg|Royal Cheer ELlI2DMWoAAheMN.jpg|Take Me To Paris ELBGQzwWwAAQ4uV.png|Sweet Xmas EKczwuyW4AAmr6n.jpg|Classic Christmas EJ4wwO5WoAENRoH.jpg|Enchanted World EJZ1ta-XsAEKcrv.jpg|Cowboy Up! EI1leeEXkAExrfA.jpg|Birthday Bash EINM3b1XUAEbRoD.jpg|Wicked Kids EHoIAGHWsAEiC4q.png|Little Witches EHEfUbYX4AA4uWU.jpg|Swamp Magic EGhItVfWwAAaE0o (1).jpg|Hello October EF8htWgWoAAIn3l.jpg|No Regrets EFYn-TaXoAEpx6L.png|Gaming Night EE0astwWsAAg5oY.png|Good to Go EEQduHbW4AAKVR9.jpg|Vintage Dreams Septemberrares2019.PNG|September Rares 2019 EDHvobVXUAAvYQQ.jpg|MSP Campus ECj7ZzzXoAAgM5X.jpg|Water Park ECFXWA8XoAEMuFV.jpg|Glitter Nation EBb5rARWsAERq2l.jpg|One With Nature EA5OX6hWkAABB9f (1).jpg|Colorful Corals EAUPWLIX4AI1gaH.jpg|Forest Forever D wMHpMX4AIPX07.jpg|Pizza Party D LooKaXUAAWqr-.jpg|Spoiled Life D-nXGw5X4AYJ4p-.jpg|To The Beach D-DaGh7WkAAd8WK.png|Millenial Bling D9gG420W4AEtxYX.jpg|Laundromatic Fun D87cXe5XoAEJ3IZ.png|Fun Fair D8XsNsrWkAIsVtj.jpg|Grunge School D7uEZYtWsAEWZQI.jpg|Ever After D7Pr6ZaX4AEjd7q.jpg|Mascot Madness D6rDtomXkAAT-FP.jpg|All The Colors D6G6LNlWwAE1RTA.jpg|Riding Club D5nsO8gXoAALlNI.jpg|Strawberry Picnic Statement.PNG.png|Statement FluffyBunny.png|Fluffy Bunny D337dC6WwAAestX.jpg|April Showers D3S0XWLW0AE0qnQ.jpg|Easter Day Out D2vLgREWsAIpC02.jpg|Sakura Festival D2K7O83X4AAHQ31.png|Boss Babies D1m2Cx6X4AE-oUD.jpg|Music Video D1DQAKdX4AITjBG.jpg|Market Day D0fXnNgWkAAVeTI.jpg|Dance Off Dz_2e_oXQAEcOwC.jpg|Self Love DzWwS-NWsAEAPSk.jpg|Lonely Hearts Club DyzC-ZhW0AIY207.jpg|Puppy Love DyOvC-QWoAAX0UQ.jpg|The Truth Is Out There Dxq05t6WoAAnRun.jpg|Friends Forever DxGr_UWX4AAKfYy.jpg|Dark Dolls DwiZ0RLWkAAwkAg.jpg|After Ski DwD98ZXWsAALxeo.jpg|Nordic Winter DvfavmSX0AA5lFB.jpg|Glitter Gang Du2SSg-W0AAnVsn.jpg|It's Christmas DuSuXNdWwAAaCYp.jpg|Christmas Shopping DtuuFPDW4AABzZB.jpg|Northern Lights DtKrCVwWoAEa2aP.jpg|Christmas Rares DsHZFX5W0AA59fc.jpg|Xmas Foodie DrkUDvcWwAA2IZ4.jpg|Kitty Cat Cafe DrAKajHWoAAlUlw.jpg|Natural Beauty DqbmoePW4AAKcCK.jpg|Birthday In Vegas DqHdu2xWoAElPl_.jpg|Neverending Night DpS2cB4V4AEvzpl.jpg|Pumpkin Pie Dov19SMXUAEGu-c.jpg|Happy Halloween DoLJZLEXUAEL9KR.jpg|I Want To Believe DoFlKNXXkAEuj1b.jpg|Strange DnDjACzW4AACkFs.jpg|September Rares 2018 DmfZH7rX0AAnjbg.jpg|Cute Kei Dl7QfXvX4AAH_pK.jpg|Sensitive Souls Dl19YdNXoAA58no.png|Futurenite DlRNd6TX4AACXRj.jpg|Cloud City DktAdDdW4AEyJ4y.jpg|Fashion Intern DkJAarTXcAAegrF.jpg|Leaving For College DjmX_J_UcAAoJ9f.jpg|Aesthetic SaveTheOcean.PNG.png DjBkjdoW0AAFf0-.jpg|Turtle Beach Dh4-Pz2X0AAMTIo.jpg|Burning Love DhU5RzUXUAAjvF9.jpg|Gone Camping DgwuC29W4AAE0xZ.jpg|Jet Set Travel DgMv-giWkAAM2gU.jpg|My Style DfpI7rzWAAUtT3M.jpg|90's Babies DfEoqO3W4AEtPPa.jpg|Summer In The City DehN3CVXcAEil_p.jpg|Country Feels Dd8hjJCUQAAHqNA.jpg|Steal The Spotlight DdYZ9NeXcAAJXE0.jpg|Spring Rares Ultras Theme-BabyBats.png|Baby Bats Theme-FreeSpirit.png|Free Spirit DbsopsuWAAAdo2u.jpg|Thrift Treasures DbIYyUJW0AAPzUu.jpg|Waiting For Spring Theme-DiamondRide.png|Diamond Ride Theme-BUtiful.png|B-U-Tiful DZYV_mCWkAApE7h.jpg|Spring Moon Theme-FabulousFarm.png|Fabulous Farm Theme-Flawless.png|Flawless Theme-LibraryAdventures.png|Libary Adventures Theme-OldMSP.png|Old MSP Theme-DarkWaters.png|Dark Waters Theme-CherryOnTop.png|Cherry On Top Theme-FirstKiss.png|First Kiss DU8f4ZoXkAAyikN.jpg|Social Media Zombies Theme-RainbowLove.png|Rainbow Love Theme-PastelGarden.png|Pastel Garden DTQXFCXXkAApT8j.jpg|Woodlands Theme-K-PopMusic.png|K-Pop Music Theme-NewBeginnings.png|New Beginnings Theme-ChristmasMorning.png|Christmas Morning DQ_09T3W4AAb9w_.jpg|Xmas Rares DQcNU2BUIAccK5P.jpg|Stargazing Theme-ChristmasCandyland.png|Christmas Candyland Theme-LetItSnow.png|Let It Snow Theme-LovelyLadybug.png|Lovely Ladybug Theme-Gems&Glitter.png|Gems & Glitter Theme-BubblePop.png|Bubble Pop DNDjrZuXUAAFcJv.jpg|Black & Bones Theme-CreepyCute.png|Creepy Cute Theme-HauntedHospital.png|Haunted Hospital Theme-HealthyLiving.png|Healthy Living Theme-HelloSunshine.png|Hello Sunshine DKPPtycXUAAyOud.jpg|September Rares Theme-LitLife.png|Lit Life Theme-Amethyst Hour.png|Amethyst Hour Theme-CoolCacti.png|Cool Cacti Theme-MarinaLife.png|Marina Life DHa1--GW0AIkFSl.jpg|Soft Grunge 11.jpg|Unique Unicorn 1.jpg|Sunny Surfers Theme-HisHerCloset.png|His & Her Closet Theme-DayattheZoo.png|Day At The Zoo Theme-BlackSands.png|Black Sands 111.jpg|Summer Of Love Theme-4thofJuly.png|4th Of July Theme-DarkRomance.png|Dark Romance 12.jpg|Basic Binge 122.jpg|Sunset City 1222.jpg|Spring Fling 1spring rares.jpg|Spring Rares 17 1to.jpg|Tough Cookies 123.jpg|Family Love 1232.jpg|Street Style 1233.jpg|Express Yourself 1234.jpg|Rock Rebel 1235.jpg|Fairy Kei 1236.jpg|Wicked Wonderland 1237.jpg|Spring Flowers 1238.jpg|Rainy Days Hg1.png|Desert Dreamers 1239.jpg|Little Mermaids 12310.jpg|Dark Fairy Tale 12311.jpg|Bieber Fever 12312.jpg|Afro Punk 12313.jpg|Pastel Valentines 12314.jpg|Power Players 12315.jpg|Stardust 12316.jpg|Love Wins 12317.jpg|Winter Palace 12318.jpg|Moviestarplanet <3 Trivia *There are a couple of themes that have lasted longer or started earlier than others (this may also result in another theme being shorter). MSP hasn't disclosed their reasoning for doing this to all the themes they have done it for, but it is suspected that they do it based on the dates or times of certain events. *Theme previews are posted on MSP's various social media accounts (generally on Mondays as of 2015). **They previously posted global competition results. *Some themes have temporarily reintroduced some retired and other exclusive clothing items. These themes include: "Rockin' Retro" (2013), "MSP Retro Rarez!" (2014), "MSP Rare Week 2015" (2015), "Spring Rares" (2016), "Rares! Fall '16" (2016), "Spring Rares 2017" (2017) "September Rares" (2017), and "Xmas Rares 2017" (2017). *For a brief period in 2014, MSP used their pinterest account to host galleries which contained real-life references and inspiration for items within some themes. *Themes in the past would sometimes include new music; however, because the music shop hasn't been updated in many years, it's unclear whether or not this will happen again in the future. Category:General